<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch Me, Touch You by gatesofeori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023312">Touch Me, Touch You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori'>gatesofeori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Horny Drunk Suna, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu gets dragged to an after-game celebration after Black Jackals win against Scheweiden Alders. This is all thanks to his brother, as always. He drags Suna along with him for the company but ends up in a situation he never thought he would enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch Me, Touch You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written this much in a WHILE and I would like to thank the mods of HQ Thirstmas on Twitter because <em>wow</em> you guys are awesome and I'm having so much fun with this. Anyways, here's day 6: voyeurism/exhibitionism!</p><p>I tried a different approach of how I wrote this one just to see how it would turn out but it was interesting to see how it turned out. The names are also everywhere so I apologize for that oop. I wasn't thinking when I wrote this that I would have to use first names for the twins and it just kind of stuck for the whole thing. *shrugs*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were to ask Miya Osamu where he would be on a Saturday night, he would tell you he would be working or laying around watching some bad cheesy romance movies with his boyfriend. So where was he at on a Saturday night? At some big party that his brother invited him to. To be fair, the Black Jackals had an incredible win against the Schweiden Alders in the third set. Osamu had the day off and knew that if he didn’t go to watch the game, he would never hear the end of it from his twin. The party was being hosted by Semi Eita and his band and for the life of him, Osamu couldn’t remember if he even played a match against the dude in high school or not. Thinking about it was driving him crazy. The place was loud with music beating off of every wall in the house. While the air smelled of booze and sex, Osamu swore he was at some sort of frat party. Not that he minded, it was a nice change of pace for a weekend out.</p><p>His brother’s teammates were huddled around in a circle by one of the couch’s, talking loudly amongst themselves. Kageyama was there too, sitting next to his boyfriend who was already downing his third drink of the night. Osamu was actually surprised to see how the two of them made their relationship work but it did. Bokuto was sitting there too with Akaashi at his side, reaching for the bottle that Bokuto had just downed in a single drink. Osamu was impressed.</p><p>The party was more than lively, voices loud against the music. Osamu was occupied with a bottle of alcohol to his lips, sipping slowly as he stared at the band’s musician. He knew it was probably going to get him into trouble later, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Atsumu was hung over his shoulder around the couch, grinning against his cheek. The younger twin tried to ignore his brother but the stench of alcohol on his breath was enough to make Osamu move almost instantly. He shrugged his brother off, making a look of disgust in his direction.</p><p>“‘Samu, what’s yer problem?” Atsumu frowned as he leaned back, knocking into his boyfriend that didn’t look like he wanted to be there. At all. The white mask was pulled over his face, covering his nose with a noticeable frown.</p><p>“Get yer hands off of me, ‘Tsumu! Ya reek of alcohol!” Osamu groaned as he tore his attention away from the band’s musician. “What’s yer deal anyways?”</p><p>Atsumu laughed aloud, stumbling back against Sakusa who gave him what looked like a death glare. The blond was clearly drunk and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Osamu gave an apologetic look to Sakusa, but he was the one that knew what he was getting himself into when they started dating back in high school. He still wasn’t sure how his twin managed to break through the clean-freak’s barrier, but it somehow worked. He wasn’t sure how, but it worked.</p><p>“You’ve been starin’ at Semi for a while with that bottle against yer lips for the past ten minutes.” Atsumu shook his bottle of beer to the side of his twin’s head with a drunken laugh. “Sunarin’s gonna be ma~d!”</p><p>Osamu leaned his head back against the couch, frowning at his brother. “Rinrin will be fine. It’s not like I’m flirtin’ with the dude. He’s got a nice voice.” Speaking of his boyfriend, he wasn’t even exactly sure where he was.</p><p>“He’s outside smokin’.” Damn his twin for knowing what he was thinking.</p><p>He ignored the response, tapping his fingers against the bottle in his hand. He gave his twin a look, sighing aloud before he leaned forward to stand up. He was only on his second drink of the night and told himself he wasn’t drunk enough to listen to whatever nonsense his brother was about to spit out. He turned his head to the side, catching sight of Suna walking back inside the house with Aran. He waved him over, drowning the sound of his twin out. </p><p>“Sunarin, ‘Samu’s flirtin’ with Semi!”</p><p>Osamu just about backhanded him for speaking. “Sakusa, control yer dog, will ya?”</p><p>Atsumu licked his lips, clearly getting the wrong idea of what his brother was saying. “Ooh, yeah. Control me, Kiyo~”</p><p>“Stop.” Sakusa’s voice was low, but he didn’t need to be loud to get the point across to his drunk boyfriend. He was rarely one to initiate physical contact, but when he grabbed for Atsumu’s arm, that got the blond to shut up real fast.</p><p>Osamu sent a silent ‘thank you’ to him, glad he wouldn’t have to listen to his brother for once. Suna made his way over to him with a cigarette in hand that looked like it was just lit. He reached out for him, pulling the other down to sit next to him. Apparently that’s just what Suna wanted because he took a hit of his cigarette and he blew the smoke directly into Osamu’s mouth. His eyes were half open when he pressed their lips together, knocking the younger twin back against the couch so he was laying down. Crawling onto him, Suna made himself comfortable in his lap.</p><p>“Flirting with Semi?”</p><p>“No, I wasn’t!” Osamu wasn’t sure why he got defensive all of a sudden. “You seriously gonna listen to ‘Tsumu when he’s drunk as fuck?”</p><p>“Or maybe I’ll believe what I want to believe.” Suna ran his free hand up and down Osamu’s chest, before he leaned down to kiss him again.</p><p>It didn’t take Osamu long to realize how much he tasted like booze. It was a different side of Suna that he only got to see every so often but he secretly liked it. He wasn’t going to admit it though. Instead of shooting back a smart remark to the other, Osamu let his hands move on their own. Very slowly, he let his hands move over Suna’s waist, pulling him forward with a little laugh. Suna responded with his own drunk laugh, the cigarette in between his fingers just barely staying lit. He sat up straight, bringing the cigarette to his lips before taking a long puff.</p><p>Osamu watched his boyfriend roll his hips, cigarette hanging from his mouth as he brought his hands to his dark brown hair. Suna tilted his head back, moving his hands from his hair down to his neck and then shirt. He looked even more beautiful in the light than what he already did and the way his hand slipped underneath his pants...</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>Suna rocked his hips back and forth, hand moving over what Osamu could only picture was his crotch. He watched as his boyfriend palmed himself with a grin and their eyes locked for a brief moment until the twin looked away with a frustrated huff. Suna let out a teasing sigh, grinding his hips down against Osamu’s.</p><p>“What are ya doin’, Sunarin?”</p><p>“What’s it look like?”</p><p>“Yer touchin’ yerself.” Osamu stared at the ceiling before he sat up, almost knocking Suna off of his lap. “We’re on the middle of the couch. In the middle of everythin’ here.”</p><p>Suna shrugged and the look on his face said he didn’t care. Or something like that. He had a blank expression on his face as he spoke. “So? What’s with you?”</p><p>“Gotta piss. Alcohol’s goin’ straight to me.” Osamu moved awkwardly to get Suna off of him, quickly standing up.</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama called over to him though Osamu clearly ignored them with a shrug of his shoulders. He left Suna on the couch with a pout as he headed towards the staircase. Whether he had to piss or not was something he wasn’t sure of himself. But he would go to get away from his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with the grinding in front of everyone. At least, not with Atsumu present at the party - he didn’t, or rather, couldn’t deal with him at the moment. </p><p>He almost tripped up the steps as he made his way upstairs, bringing a hand forward to catch himself. He hadn’t even drank that much and he was already stumbling over his feet. He wasn’t even sure <em>where</em> the bathroom was and he didn’t want to go opening doors until he found it. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of opening one of the doors without knocking. There was a young woman on her hands and knees, taking some guy’s dick from behind. He never closed a door so fast in his life. Was it hot in the house or was it just him?</p><p>It had to be the house.</p><p>He ended up finding the bathroom on the left hand side of the hallway at the far end and he wondered just how much money that Semi dude had. A bunch apparently because the house was huge and on top of the pool outside, there was a nice looking hot tub. He caught sight of two people out the window before he walked into the bathroom and it made him stop in his tracks. There were three people by the pool, a man who he recognized from Semi’s band and two girls who he assumed were in college or just fans. </p><p>They all wore swimsuits and were dripping wet. He couldn’t tell what they were laughing about but it must have been something funny. That or something really dumb that was funny to drunks. The girls were pretty, had nice bodies but it was the actions that made Osamu stand there and watch. The girls wore bikinis way too small for them and their boobs were practically rubbing together as they grinded against each other. He had to force himself to look away when the bikinis came out. Was he sure he wasn’t at a frat party?</p><p>He slammed the bathroom door behind him after flicking the lights on and locked the door before he stumbled over to the sink. He stared at his flushed face in the mirror and kept telling himself it was the house or the alcohol. Or both. His body said otherwise, especially the uncomfortable feeling that kept growing in his pants. He closed his eyes, trying to relax but all that came to his mind was Suna, Suna, Suna. <em>Rintarou.</em></p><p>He pictured his boyfriend grinding on him again, this time in a close space where it was just the two of them. His hips started to rock against the counter and he pushed himself away in a hurry. He cursed to himself, hand turning the sink faucet on to splash cold water on his face.</p><p>“Fuck…”</p>
<h1>Meanwhile...</h1><p>Suna Rintarou was a horny drunk. His boyfriend knew it, his boyfriend’s brother knew it, and so did his boyfriend’s brother’s boyfriend. Hell, it was probably easy to tell with the way he was grinding down on Osamu in the middle of everyone before the younger twin pushed him away and ran upstairs to take a piss. Or something like that, right? All he wanted was to have some fun with his boyfriend, to show that Osamu belonged to him and the other way around.</p><p>Atsumu approached him with a drunk laugh, dragging a tired looking Sakusa with him. Suna didn’t hear what the older twin was talking about. In fact, he could care less at that very moment. He got off of the couch, fixing his pants before slipping past the couple to drag himself upstairs. He had been to the house once before while his boyfriend was working. He doesn’t remember when or why, but that wasn’t important. What he was more focused on was the fact that Osamu pushed him away with an aching erection and he was almost positive it was on purpose.</p><p>He found an empty room to call his own for the next half hour or so and made himself comfortable on the messy bed. A guest room, he figured but again, that wasn’t important. The room was right across from the bathroom where he knew his boyfriend was and he may or may not have purposely left the door open a little bit. It was all for the show he knew Osamu would end up watching. Or at least he hoped so. Not that anyone would believe anything Suna was doing on his own since most of the people were flat out drunk out of their minds.</p><p>He made himself comfortable, sat back against the headboard, and put his hand to work. He started out slow, fingers creeping down his pants slowly to palm at himself over his boxers. His cock was hard, was begging for attention from Osamu but he wasn’t there. Yet. Suna worked his fingers against the fabric, parting his lips to let out a deep breath. His own hand could only do so much and it was nothing compared to his boyfriend’s touch. He would make it work though. He always did.</p><p>It wasn’t his first time getting off behind an open door. It was the risk that made things better, or at least that’s what he thought of it anyways. He kept his voice low, barely audible over the loud music and bass from downstairs in the living room. He moved his hand against his crotch, palming himself through his boxers once more before slowly sliding his pants down all together. It was like he was putting on a show but no one was there - unless he was wrong and his boyfriend just so happened to be staring and watching the silent show. </p><p>Suna licked his lips and took his time pulling his boxers down. He grinded up against nothing, cock aching against the fabric.. He groaned at the feeling, length throbbing and begging to be touched. He pulled his boxers down, fingers slowly brushing against his throbbing member. He closed his golden eyes, head falling back against the headboard as he wrapped his hand lazily around his cock. He kept his legs spread some, working his free hand down to cup his balls in his fingers. He let out a low groan, keeping his lips parted to make sure he was making noise. Even if no one could hear him.</p><p>His fingers worked against his shaft, giving a light squeeze to his balls before he pulled his hand away to suck on his fingers. While he ran his tongue around his digits, his other hand stayed wrapped around the base of his member, giving slow and lazy strokes. He shifted his body some to get into a more comfortable position, leaning back against the pillows that he scattered across the top of the bed. Some had fallen on the floor but it wasn’t his fault there were so many damn pillows on the bed. </p><p>Suna groaned at the feeling of his cock finally being touched, though the aching feeling was still there. He wanted more of course, but his own hand could only do so much to satisfy himself. So he imagined his boyfriend with him, specifically his boyfriend with his cock shoved down his throat. “Yeah, that’s it…”</p><p>He spoke softly to himself, getting off on the thought of having Osamu there with him. He brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock, pushing down as he applied pressure which caused him to let out a loud moan. He could still barely be heard and the music on the first floor of the house seemed to just keep getting louder and louder. He shrugged it off silently, keeping his fingers moving as he moved his other hand away from his mouth. He brought his hand back down to his balls, smearing the smit over himself as he bucked his hips up against his hands.</p><p>He licked his lips, moving his position again to lay down fully. He brought his hand down further, teasing his hole with the tips of his fingers. He groaned out his boyfriend’s name, words mixing with any curses he could think of. Speaking of Osamu, it was all his fault. He made Suna horny in the first place. Sure, he was drunk but he was still sober enough to know to blame it on the other man. If that made any sense.</p><p>“Fuck, Osamu…” Suna opened his eyes, blinking slowly as he glanced at the door.</p><p>Was he out there watching? Was he hard? He licked his lips, tasting the alcohol and cigarette smoke from earlier. He thought to himself, wanting Osamu in the room with him but was that happening? No. Was he pissed about it? Yes. He shook his head, hissing to himself underneath a breathy moan. He would get over it when he could finally get his way though; that’s what always happened.</p><p>His cheeks were stained red from his blush and he continued to moan out his boyfriend’s name. “Osamu… Osamu… fuck, get in here…”</p><p>He looked at the door again, hand pumping up and down at a quicker pace. While he squeezed around his cock, he let a finger slide inside of his hole. It hurt, but it wouldn’t last long. It would be replaced by pleasure in only a few seconds. And it did. He let his legs spread open and he watched himself fuck himself open as a second finger slid inside of his tight, warm hole. He swallowed hard, hips grinding up against nothing but his hand. His cock was still aching, pre-cum leaking from the head and it dripped down the side. He squeezed at the base of his cock, moaning out in between his words.</p><p>“Fuck, ahh… you’re missing the show, Osamu… just…” Suna jerked his hips forward, a low whine escaping from his throat. “... <em>fuck</em>...”</p><p>He watched as the door moved some, a grin making its way onto his face. <em>There you are.</em> He smirked as he tossed his head back against the pillows, realizing that someone was indeed watching him. He made his cock throb, stretching his fingers out inside of his hole. A third finger painfully slid inside of him and he let out a gasp filled with both pain and pleasure. It felt good though; but he assumed it was because he was being watched. </p><p>There was a shadow from outside the door and the way his cock started to twitch drove him crazy. There was something about it, something…</p><p>“If you think I’m going to cum, think again.”</p><p>The words left Suna’s lips shamelessly and the look on his face was anything <em>but</em> embarrassment. His strokes became lazy again for a moment, hand resting as the base of his hardened erection as he breathed heavily. He whined softly, lowering his voice just to see what his secret watcher would do. He couldn’t help but trail his fingers slowly against his length, shivering at the feeling because he squeezed at his shaft. Groaning and grunting, he let himself do as he pleased, only wanting to finish himself and make a mess out of the other man.</p><p>His orgasm was close, he could feel it. The way his cock was begging for its release was enough to get him off but didn’t let himself. No, not yet. He kept his hand squeezed around the bottom of his cock, keeping himself from reaching his orgasm the best he could without a toy.</p><p>“I’m gonna hold back… just for you… so hurry… Osamu…”</p><p>Almost as if he was waiting for permission, Osamu stormed into the room. He didn’t bother to close the door, didn’t bother to hold himself back when he jumped Suna. The other was clearly wanting this, hands moving to grab at Osamu’s shirt as they pulled each other in for a drunken kiss. They tasted of alcohol and Osamu wasn’t sure who had drank more than night. He was sure to figure it out in the morning with who had the worst hangover out of the two of them. But that wasn’t what he wanted on his mind right then and there.</p><p>Suna wasted no time grabbing a hold of his boyfriend’s pants, yanking them down almost instantly. He put his hands to work, grabbing for his ass and giving it a rough squeeze. He ran his fingers up and down his waist, grinning as Osamu pulled him in for another needy kiss. Suna flipped their positions, moving so he was hovering overtop of the younger twin.</p><p>“You just gonna lay there and not let me cum? I’m holding myself back just for you.” Suna’s voice was rough against Osamu’s ear and as he spoke, there was a hint of eagerness.</p><p>Osamu was the one to flip their position for a second time. He grinded against the other, pushing his hips down with a loud moan. Suna tossed his head back with a low growl, hands moving to tug and pull at the other’s hair. The second he felt fingers against his cock, he let out a whine that was almost <em>too</em> desperate for Osamu. The twin grinned at the noise, letting his thumb press against the head of the other’s length, slowly working his fingers down to his shaft. Suna let his hips roll up against the hand around him, trying to get more out of his boyfriend than just a simple touch.</p><p>“You’re already like this?” Osamu grinned as he spoke, watching his boyfriend closely. “What if someone catches us?”</p><p>Suna ignored the other, guiding Osamu’s hand to start stroking him. “Argh, just shut up already you dumbass.” He slurred his words in between moans, tugging harder at his hair. “My cock is hard as hell and you talking isn’t making it any better.”</p><p>“Whose fault is that?”</p><p>“Yours.” Suna breathed out a moan, looking at the other with a frown. His face was flushed, mainly from the alcohol he drank before but the heat of Osamu’s body against his was just adding to it.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll make ya wa…”</p><p>Before Osamu could even finish his sentence, Suna had him flipped underneath him again. He grinded down against his boyfriend, moving his hand to press their cocks together. He smirked, watching Osamu give in to his dominance as he rubbed against him. His cock leaked pre-cum and it mixed with Osamu’s as his boyfriend groaned out his name. Their bodies were pressed close, cocks throbbing and aching against each other. Suna held himself back as much as he could, stopping himself from orgasming. It was driving him crazy and Osamu was definitely not helping.</p><p>“Yer so into it tonight, ain’t ya?” Osamu spoke between a loud moan.</p><p>“... been drinkin’.” Suna swallowed hard as he held back an eager whine. Grinding down against the other, a shiver ran down his spine as he rubbed the head of their cocks together. “... I get horny, ‘Samu.”</p><p>Osamu groaned and pulled Suna down to breathe against his lips before pressing their lips together. They moaned against each other as Suna kept control of his hand, keeping their cocks close and rubbing against each other. Suna’s voice cracked as he let out a moan, leaning back away from his boyfriend. They both let out a choked <em>”fuck,”</em> hips rocking back and forth as their orgasms hit. They gasped out, pulling each other close into a messy kiss.</p><p>Suna breathed heavily against Osamu’s lips, whining out as he came down from his high. Osamu swallowed hard as he caught his breath, panting softly as he stumbled to push Suna up and off him. He wiped his mouth, staying close to his boyfriend as Suna helped him sit up. There was a mess against their stomachs, shirts stained with their release. That was going to be an interesting conversation to have if anyone asked. There was a moment in time where they forgot where they were until the familiar voice of Atsumu rang out down the hallway.</p><p>“‘Samu!! Where ya at? I’ve been lookin’ for ya everywhere!”</p><p>Suna stared at Osamu who was hurrying to pull his boxers and pants up. “Let him see?”</p><p>“Absolutely not!” Osamu argued, huffing as he spoke. “I’ll never hear the end of it from ‘im if he sees us!”</p><p>He stumbled off the bed, fixing his clothes to make them look somewhat decent. Well, as decent as he could make it look with cum on the fabric. He then moved to Suna, helping him up and pulling his boxers and pants up with a frown. “Can’t dress yerself?”</p><p>“I’d rather have you undressin’ me.” Suna grinned as he leaned against the other.</p><p>“Hey, hey! What are ya guys doin’?” Atsumu tripped over his feet as he entered the room and Osamu was glad he was quicker than this drunk twin. “What are ya doin’?” he repeated.</p><p>“None of yer business, shitty brother.” Osamu spat out, dragging Suna along with him.</p><p>Suna, unfortunately had to be the one that had the last voice in the awkward situation… only making it more awkward for the twins. “Gonna go fuck your brother back at home so I can really hear him scream.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>